Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications (e.g., mobile communications) employing flying objects such as satellites for communication, there is a growing need for a mobile device and a method for wireless communication with at least one flying object.
The China patent publication CN104682017A discloses a multi-beam phased-array antenna for satellite communications and a system with a multi-beam satellite. However, said document does not show a mobile device for wireless communication with the satellite in a most efficient manner nor the corresponding method.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile device and a method for wireless communication with at least one flying object (e.g., at least one satellite), in an efficient manner, including establishment and management of the respective communication channel.